L'amour fou en chaussettes
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Harry est un père poule. Il est très protecteur avec sa fille et lorsqu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il est prêt à tous les chantages pour l'aider. slash, yaoi, Lurry, fluffy


**Titre** : L'amour fou en chaussettes

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi, Lurry

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je possède seulement l'idée et l'écriture de ce texte

**Statut** : Terminé

**Résumé** : Harry est un père poule. Il est très protecteur avec sa fille et lorsqu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il est prêt à tous les chantages pour l'aider.

**NdA **: Ce texte provient d'un concours sur Wattpad. Lancé par Lexi_noctis, il consiste à écrire des Lurry avec des mots imposé dont la liste est ci-dessous, pour notre plus grand plaisir.

**Bêta** : Un grand merci à Lil' Mam, qui s'est occupée de la correction de cette histoire ! Tu as fait un super boulot !

.oOo.

**Mots obligatoires** : Rat - Magie - Fils - Chocolat - Voldemort - Trahison - Télévision - Mariage

.oOo.

Harry courait au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à la foule, aux personnes qui parfois le reconnaissaient et essayaient de lui parler. Il courait tout simplement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était un peu le cas d'ailleurs. Pour lui, tout du moins !

Lily, sa fille, sa vie, était malade.

La médicomage disait qu'elle n'avait qu'une grippe magique et que c'était facilement soignable. Mais Harry avait besoin de bien plus que ces quelques paroles vides de sens pour s'assurer que son bébé allait bien.

Ses amis plaisantaient souvent, clamant qu'il était un père poule angoissé et excessif. Lui pensait qu'il était juste un peu protecteur.

« Salut Ha… » entendit-il brièvement en passant devant Kingsley.

Il ne répondit pas et continua son chemin vers l'apothicaire pour le précieux médicament prescrit.

« Lily ? » cria le grand Auror noir à travers la foule.

La réputation d'Harry le précédait. Tous savaient que son amour pour sa fille était la seule chose qui pouvait le faire courir de la sorte.

Harry comprenait parfois que son comportement était démesuré. Mais après un début de vie comme le sien, il pensait avoir légitimement le droit d'exagérer et de laisser ses inquiétudes prendre le dessus dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Que connaissait cette Médicomage pour certifier que Lily allait bien ? D'accord, elle avait fait dix ans d'études, mais Harry connaissait sa fille et elle était trop pâle, trop faible pour que ce soit "juste" une grippe.

S'il venait à perdre sa Lily, sa si jolie Lily, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait. La guerre contre Voldemort avait été dure. Il avait perdu ses parents, Sirius, Albus, Remus. Même Snape lui manquait, par Merlin ! Lorsqu'il avait pensé que les choses étaient arrangées, qu'avec la fin de la guerre, le monde vivrait enfin en paix, des Mangemorts en fuite avaient attaqué Pré-au-Lard, tuant de nombreux élèves de Poudlard qui avaient autrefois été ses amis.

Dans cette sombre période, alors qu'Harry avait été à peine à l'âge adulte, il avait beaucoup bu, seul, dans cette grande maison vide du Square Grimmaurd. Un jour, Ginny s'était enivrée avec lui. Cela avait été quelques heures pendant les vacances scolaires. Quelques heures suffisantes pour concevoir un enfant, dans la plus grande maladresse et la plus grande tristesse.

Lily avait aujourd'hui six ans, et malgré sa conception confuse, était devenue le rayon de soleil de Harry. Ginny était partie un jour. Elle avait mal vécu la fin de sa scolarité, enceinte et au bord de la dépression. Les débuts de Lily dans ce monde, pas si beau malgré la fin de la guerre, avaient été difficiles. Elle était née trop tôt, trop vite, dans un environnement inhospitalier. Elle avait dû subir de nombreux sorts durant plusieurs jours, avant que la Médicomage puisse affirmer qu'elle était en parfaite santé.

Cela avait été le choc émotionnel de trop pour Ginny qui, après quelques mois à tenter de gérer cette vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisie, avait annoncé à Harry qu'elle partait. Elle lui avait laissé Lily qui faisait déjà la joie et la fierté de son père. Ce bébé qui sortait d'elle et qui, pourtant, lui paraissait si loin. Harry, peiné, avait compris.

En vivant avec la jeune femme, il avait vu ses cauchemars, ses démons, elle était toujours hantée par son aventure de première année à Poudlard, par la guerre. Ginny était forte et courageuse, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de guérir ses blessures. Elle les avait cachées et tout ressortait indubitablement avec cette fin de scolarité aussi difficile que le début l'avait été.

Elle avait quitté le pays pour essayer de se retrouver, se comprendre, s'aimer, oublier. Elle avait obtenu un poste dans l'équipe Norvégienne de Quidditch et n'hésitait pas à envoyer des lettres et des cadeaux à Lily. Il y avait toujours deux parchemins dans l'enveloppe. L'un, rempli de frivolités et compréhensible pour une enfant, l'autre, rempli de ses doutes, expliquant ses choix. Elle les écrivait au cours de sa thérapie, marquant son évolution, le fil de ses pensées, demandant à Harry de les montrer à leur fille lorsque celle-ci aurait l'âge de comprendre.

Ce n'était pas une scission entre la mère et la fille. Ginny était encore là, dans l'ombre. La crise d'adolescence serait certainement difficile pour Lily, mais Harry y était préparé et Ginny avait promis de l'affronter avec lui.

Mais la crise d'adolescence était encore loin. Suffisamment pour qu'Harry s'inquiète uniquement de la santé de sa fille en cet instant précis.

Il entra dans la petite et sombre boutique qui vendait les potions et se dirigea directement vers le deuxième guichet, voyant du coin de l'oeil que le premier était occupé. Il appuya frénétiquement sur la petite cloche dorée et attendit que quelqu'un vienne le servir.

Lorsque l'homme s'avança à petits pas boiteux, Harry soupira d'impatience. Le vendeur devait avoir au moins cent-vingt ans, d'après son expérience avec Albus. Il était voûté et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Harry avait l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise comédie télévisée. C'était toujours aux moments où le héros était le plus pressé, qu'il tombait sur une personne qui lui ferait clairement perdre son temps. Non pas qu'Harry se considérait comme un héros…

Le temps que l'homme arrive, Harry continua d'activer la petite cloche dorée, ignorant ostensiblement les grognements d'agacement qui provenaient du client à sa gauche.

Lorsque le vieil homme fut à trois pas du guichet, Harry passa son corps par dessus celui-ci pour tendre l'ordonnance donnée par la médicomage.

« J'ai besoin de ça ! » dit-il précipitamment.

L'homme attrapa le parchemin avec des gestes lents et sortit des petites lunettes de la poche intérieure de sa robe. Harry gémit de frustration et regarda par la porte de l'arrière-boutique si un vendeur plus vif était disponible. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

« Oh… Un enfant malade… »

Avec des gestes bien plus rapides et étonnement précis, il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et l'agita en un sort informulé. Harry vit une fiole de liquide bleu foncé voler depuis la réserve et atterrir doucement dans un sac en papier qui se dépliait au même moment sur le comptoir. Le sac fut fermé sur le dessus et maintenu avec le cachet de la boutique. Un nouveau coup de baguette plus tard, la facture fut posée juste à côté du sac.

Harry regarda l'homme et le sac à tour de rôle avant de sourire.

« Vous êtes merveilleux, » souffla-t-il, sortant deux Gallions de sa poche.

Il fit signe de garder la monnaie, laissant ainsi un généreux pourboire et saisit le sac. Se tournant précipitamment vers la sortie, il fit un dernier signe au vieux monsieur qui lui sourit gentiment.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour reprendre sa course effrénée et retourner chez lui, auprès de sa fille, il sentit un choc violent au niveau de sa tempe. Il s'effondra par terre, lâchant par la même occasion son précieux butin. Tenant sa tête qui le faisait souffrir, Harry entendit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés.

« Par Merlin, » marmonna une voix.

Après une mise au point approximative, Harry se rendit compte que l'homme en face de lui n'était nul autre que Lucius Malfoy. Il se relevait péniblement après avoir sans aucun doute, lui aussi, subi une chute, quoique moins importante que celle d'Harry.

« Merde, » jura Harry, récupérant son sachet et se relevant précipitamment.

« Comme vous dites, » grogna Lord Malfoy, arrachant son sac de ses mains pour lui en enfoncer un autre dans la poitrine.

Dans la précipitation, les deux sacs tombés au sol s'étaient mélangés et il avait vraisemblablement ramassé le mauvais avec sa vue déficiente.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas regarder où vous allez, Potter ? » cracha l'homme aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs.

D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient très certainement. Lucius Malfoy avait à présent cinquante-deux ans, mais Harry devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas quand les cheveux d'un homme commençaient à blanchir. Surtout un sorcier qui vivait bien plus vieux qu'un Moldu. Harry avait d'ailleurs retrouvé un poil blanc sur son torse il y a peu et...

« … Sieur Potter ! » gronda Lord Malfoy, le sortant des ses pensées encore confuses.

« Pardon ! » commença-t-il, inclinant légèrement la tête. « J'étais pressé car ma fille m'attend et… Merde ! Lily ! » cria-t-il en se souvenant de ce qui l'avait mené à courir en premier lieu.

Sans plus d'explication, il contourna Lord Malfoy, entendant le vieux vendeur assurer que les flacons étaient incassables, et ouvrit la porte du magasin.

« Quel impolitesse ! » déclara Lucius avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.

Harry n'y fit pas attention et courut à nouveau dans les rues pour rejoindre l'espace de transplanage. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à l'endroit souhaité, il ne perdit pas de temps et disparut immédiatement, revenant au petit appartement qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter. Sur place, il fit un signe à la Médicomage qui avait bien voulu rester pour garder Lily le temps qu'il aille chercher la potion. Elle était plongée dans son dossier, reportant apparement les symptômes et les données concernant l'enfant.

Harry marmonna des remerciements - car il avait été difficile de la convaincre de rester - et s'agenouilla par terre au côté de sa fille blottie sur le canapé. Elle avait le visage pâle et la respiration légèrement haletante. Harry fouilla le sac et en ressortit la potion bleutée qu'il déboucha immédiatement pour la faire couler dans la gorge de sa fille.

« Voilà, » soupira la Médicomage en se levant du fauteuil et rangeant ses papiers. « Vous verrez Monsieur Potter, que Lily ira parfaitement bien. Cette maladie se soigne très simplement, je vous le garantis. »

« Je vous crois… » soupira Harry en se relevant. « C'est juste que- »

« Je sais, » le coupa la Médicomage Winter, qui s'occupait de Lily depuis sa naissance. « Vous avez vécu des instants difficiles, mais il serait peut-être temps de- »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement lorsque l'enfant à côté d'eux se mit à tousser. Harry tomba à nouveau à genoux et caressa les cheveux de sa fille, jetant des regards paniqués à la femme qui avait froncé les sourcils. La toux de Lily s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, elle pousse un cri de banshee.

Devant les yeux ébahis et alarmés d'Harry et de Madame Winter, la petite fille se mit à se tordre et son corps ondula. Quelques secondes plus tard, un animal se trouvait à la place initiale de l'enfant. Il avait quatre pattes, de la fourrure, un museau, de grandes oreilles en pointes et deux grands yeux d'émeraude.

« Un loup ? » haleta Madame Winter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Un louveteau plutôt. Il était si petit. Mais… Lily…

« Je ne comprends pas, » souffla-t-il. « C'est un effet secondaire de la potion ? »

« Certainement pas ! » siffla la Médicomage. « Cette potion est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple à réaliser et ne peut souffrir d'effets aussi puissants. »

« Alors quoi ?! » s'énerva Harry.

La femme s'approcha du louveteau et leva sa baguette pour commencer à lancer des sorts de diagnostic. Alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils de manière de plus en plus appuyée, des coups retentirent à la porte. Harry les ignora, mais ils furent de plus en plus forts et pressés. Finalement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec rage.

Il fut surpris de voir Lord Malfoy sur le pas de sa porte, la main droite toujours levée dans le but de continuer de frapper et le bras gauche enroulé autour d'un sachet en papier dont le cachet avait été brisé.

« Potter, » grogna l'homme. « Où est ma potion ? »

« Votre… Quoi ? »

Lord Malfoy fouilla dans le sachet et sortit une potion qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle qu'il avait achetée.

« Ce n'est pas ma potion ! » siffla-t-il. « Nous avons dû échanger les paquets lors de notre collision dans la magasin. »

Harry lâcha la poignée de la porte qu'il tenait toujours et écarquilla les yeux. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il passa son regard entre la fiole et l'homme face à lui.

« Mais alors… Par Merlin… Lily ?! » hurla-t-il en retournant précipitamment à l'intérieur de son salon.

Il ne vit pas l'autre homme le suivre, tout aussi vivement. Tout ce qu'il vit, fut le regard perdu de la Médicomage qui examinait encore la petite louve. Il se jeta auprès de sa fille et tourna la tête vers Lord Malfoy lorsqu'il entendit son grognement tendu.

« C'était quoi cette potion ?! » hurla-t-il en scrutant l'homme, les yeux pleins de rage.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez donné une potion à votre fille sans vous assurer qu'elle était bien celle souhaitée ? » cracha Lucius.

« Et comment vérifier ? » répondit Harry sur le même ton. « Elles étaient absolument identiques. »

« La mienne était bleu de prusse, la vôtre bleu minéral ! »

« Excusez-moi, Monseigneur, mais dans mon dictionnaire de pauvre Sang-mêlé, il n'y a que deux bleus : le clair et le foncé ! »

Lord Malfoy allait répliquer lorsqu'ils furent interrompus dans leur dispute par la Médicomage agacée.

« Messieurs, ce n'est pas le moment pour de vaines querelles ! J'aimerais savoir ce que contenait la fiole qui a causé cette réaction plus qu'étrange, » dit-elle en désignant le louveteau apeuré qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

« _Animalis vetam_, » siffla Lucius, les yeux toujours braqués sur Harry.

« Je ne connais pas cette potion, » dit-elle avec incompréhension.

« Elle a été presque intégralement créée par mon ami Severus Snape. Il a passé des années à travailler sur cette potion à la demande de mon fils, à l'époque âgé de sept ans. Severus est mort avant d'avoir pu l'achever. J'ai retrouvé ses notes dans son bureau quand j'ai été chargé de le vider. Je les ai alors confiées à un potionniste français qui a achevé ses recherches. Je souhaitais l'offrir à Draco pour son anniversaire, comme un souvenir de son regretté parrain. C'est une potion qui force la transformation en Animagus, aidant ensuite à trouver le chemin pour se transformer seul, sans passer par l'apprentissage long et contraignant initialement prévu. »

« C'était donc une potion expérimentale ? » haleta Madame Winter en regardant le petit animal, les yeux écarquillés.

« Me croyez-vous inconscient pour risquer la vie de mon propre fils ?! » gronda Lucius. « Bien sûr que non. Elle a été testée à plusieurs reprises par le gouvernement français, puis transférée à l'apothicaire chez qui je suis allé la chercher cette après midi. Cette potion est parfaitement réalisée. Cependant… Il n'était pas initialement prévu qu'elle soit ingérée par une enfant si jeune… »

« Putain ! » grogna Harry en mettant un coup de pied énergique dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

« Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous, » claqua la Médicomage dans une réplique parfaite du Professeur McGonagall. « La situation est critique mais pas insurmontable. Nous ne pouvons pas ramener Miss Potter à son état d'origine grâce au sort prévu à cet effet, tant que je n'aurai pas pu faire analyser la potion et décrété avec certitude qu'elle n'aura altéré aucun de ses organes, ni qu'elle le fera lors de son retour à la normale. Comme nous ne connaissons pas cette potion, il est préférable de s'assurer qu'elle a bien les effets décrits avant de forcer Lily à revenir à sa forme humaine. Le plus urgent reste de guérir la grippe magique dont elle souffre toujours et nous ne pouvons plus la soigner avec des potions au risque d'interférer avec celle qu'elle vient de prendre. »

« Comment faire ? » demanda précipitamment Harry.

« J'ai jeté de nombreux sorts qui sont déjà en train d'améliorer son état, mais cela prendra plus de temps qu'avec une potion. Ce qui m'inquiète est la régulation de sa température, il faudra être vigilant. »

« D'accord… » souffla Harry.

« Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à retourner chez l'apothicaire pour commander un nouveau flacon, » grogna Lucius en se détournant.

« Une minute, » répondit Harry, incrédule. « Vous pensez sincèrement vous en tirer comme ça ? »

« Insinuez-vous que tout est de ma faute ? » siffla le Serpentard.

« Je ne l'insinue pas ! Je le dis ! »

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous courriez dans un magasin ? Vous m'êtes rentré dedans ! »

« Et j'avais ramassé mon paquet, mais vous me l'avez arraché des mains. »

« Vous êtes tombé si pathétiquement que la trajectoire suivie par votre sac était tout à fait improbable, j'ai cru qu'il n'avait pas pu glisser jusque là et que c'était donc le mien, » répondit calmement Lucius.

Harry, quant lui, commençait à s'énerver :

« C'est donc totalement votre faute ! »

« Aucunement. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de différencier le bleu de prusse et le bleu minéral, cela n'est pas mon soucis. »

« Espèce de putain de- »

Harry s'arrêta dans son insulte, lorsqu'il vit la petite boule de poils tremblante qu'était maintenant sa fille, se traîner maladroitement sur le canapé et en tomber pour ramper sous la robe de Lucius Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que- » haleta Harry. « Lily ? Lily ? » appela-t-il avec incompréhension.

« Vous lui avez fait peur Monsieur Potter, » déclara la Médicomage qui secouait la tête de déception. « Elle est chamboulée et ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Le seul visage familier autour d'elle est le vôtre et il est déformé par la colère. D'autant plus que son ouïe est bien plus fine qu'elle ne l'était avant. Hurler n'est pas la bonne solution. »

« Par Merlin… » soupira à nouveau le Gryffondor.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et s'avança doucement vers Lucius qui le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« Lily ? » appela-t-il d'une voix bien plus douce qu'auparavant. « Sors de là ma petite Lily. Je regrette, je ne voulais pas crier. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, » dit-il en fixant l'ourlet brodé de fils d'argent du Lord, à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Etes-vous vraiment en train de parler à mon pantalon ? » ricana Lucius.

« Je parle à ma fille, » répondit Harry, contenant sa colère.

« Qui se trouve être derrière mon pantalon, » déclara lentement Lucius comme s'il parlait à un enfant, non sans cacher son sourire narquois.

« Levez votre robe que je puisse la voir. »

« C'est hors de question. »

« Vous lui avez fait peur, Monsieur Potter, » intervint la Médicomage. « Elle est actuellement comme un animal sauvage. Elle va avoir besoin de temps avant de pouvoir vous faire à nouveau confiance. Je pense que quelque chose l'attire chez Lord Malfoy… » dit-elle, songeuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'attirer chez lui ? » demanda Harry, les yeux plissés de confusion.

Madame Winter réfléchit quelques instants avant de se redresser et de regarder l'homme blond qui gardait un visage vide de toute émotion.

« Je suis allée au Ministère pour enregistrer ma fille en temps qu'Animagus il y a quelques mois, je suis persuadée d'avoir vu votre nom sur le registre, » dit-elle.

« En effet, » répondit Lucius, les dents serrées.

« Quelle est votre forme ? » demanda la Médicomage, l'air rusé.

« Un loup, » grogna-t-il avec hargne, peu heureux d'avouer l'un de ses atouts, resté secret depuis des années.

« Eh bien voilà ! » sourit Madame Winter. « Elle vous reconnaît instinctivement comme l'un des siens. »

« Elle reconnait Malfoy ? » s'étrangla Harry.

« C'est bien beau tout cela, » grogna Lucius, secouant sa jambe le plus délicatement possible pour faire comprendre à la louve qu'elle devait partir, sans pour autant lui faire du mal. « Mais j'ai des choses à faire, une potion à commander et probablement un pantalon à laver. »

« Vous n'irez nulle part ! » gronda Harry.

« Et moi j'ai une visite à faire, » dit la Médicomage. « Je passerai ensuite chez l'apothicaire et lancerai les analyses de la potion par la chambre des Potionnistes d'Angleterre. Lorsqu'elle sera inscrite dans les registres et que nous aurons prouvé qu'elle a les mêmes effets qu'une transformation Animagus, nous pourrons lancer le sort pour ramener Lily. En attendant, occupez-vous d'elle et surveillez sa température. Si elle commence à monter, n'hésitez pas à lui faire couler un bain froid. »

Avant que l'un des deux hommes ne puisse répondre, la Médicomage avait saisi ses affaires et avait disparu dans la cheminée. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi seuls, Harry toujours à genoux devant Lucius alors que celui-ci sentait un petit museau fouiner dans le bas de son pantalon, mordillant sa chaussette.

« Je dois partir, » dit-il en se reconcentrant sur le Gryffondor pour ne pas rire du souffle vif qui taquinait sa peau.

« Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici, » répondit Harry en se relevant, les sourcils froncés.

« Et que ferez vous pour m'en empêcher ? » ricana Lucius.

« Je dirai à tout le monde ce que j'ai vu au bal du Ministère l'année dernière, » déclara Harry avec un sourire féroce. « Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

Immédiatement, Lucius se mit à pâlir drastiquement, plus que cela était normalement possible avec sa peau pâle et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Vous n'oseriez pas ? » haleta-t-il.

« Vous voulez vraiment risquer ça ? » ricana Harry. « Vous resterez ici. Ma fille trouve une sorte de réconfort en vous, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, et si vous vous transformez en loup, vous pourrez même peut-être communiquer. Toute cette histoire est autant votre faute que la mienne, et vous m'aiderez à y faire face. »

Lucius grogna de dédain et se pencha pour relever sa robe, et saisir le petit animal qui couina d'angoisse. Lorsque Lily fut finalement blottie entre ses bras, elle grogna de confort et fourra son museau dans les plis de la robe richement décorée.

« Bien, » cracha Lucius. « Vu que vous n'êtes pas capable de prendre soin de votre propre fille sans que l'on vous tienne la main, j'accepte mais seulement si vous prêtez serment de ne rien révéler de cette histoire et de celle du Ministère à qui que ce soit. Je ne perdrai pas mon honneur pour quelque chose de si stupide. »

« Bien, » répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Après un rapide serment sur sa magie, s'assurant par ses mots que Lord Malfoy ne pourrait pas le contourner, il s'approcha pour passer sa main dans la fourrure moite de l'animal avec douceur.

« Par Merlin… » murmura-t-il. « Comment je vais m'occuper de toi… »

« Vous n'avez jamais eu d'animal, Potter ? » grogna Lucius. « Il est bien plus simple de s'occuper d'un louveteau que d'un enfant. Si elle a survécu six ans avec vous, elle devrait pouvoir le faire encore durant les quelques jours que prendront cette foutue analyse. »

« "Foutue analyse" Lord Malfoy ? Vous, si vulgaire ? » ricana Harry.

« Votre présence à tendance à me faire dire des choses qui sortent de l'habitude, » répondit Lucius entre ses dents.

Harry tenta de contenir son rire, voulant se moquer allègrement de l'homme en face de lui et n'y parvint pas tout à fait. Après un silence lourd, il se redressa soudainement, faisant sursauter Lily toujours blottie dans les bras de Lucius.

« Vous avez faim ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment. « Il est plus d'une heure de l'après-midi et je suppose que vous n'avez pas mangé entre l'apothicaire et votre arrivée chez moi. D'ailleurs, que mange un louveteau ? »

Lucius soupira et regarda l'animal dans ses bras.

« Je pourrai effectivement manger quelque chose. Quant à elle, n'avez-vous jamais suivi de cours de soin aux créatures ? Ni même ouvert un livre ? » répondit-il avec un soupir. « Elle a la taille d'un louveteau entre deux et trois mois. Il faudrait lui proposer peut-être un peu de lait ou de la viande bouillie et voir ce qu'elle souhaite. Normalement, les parents ou membres de la meute régurgitent la viande pour les petits, mais bien que j'aimerais vous voir procéder de la sorte, je suppose qu'un sort suffira à la rendre mangeable pour elle, » ricana Lucius.

« Bien… Alors suivez-moi à la cuisine. Je pense qu'il reste suffisamment de lasagnes pour nous deux et j'ai encore de la viande hachée dans le frigo pour elle. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils mais suivit docilement le jeune homme dans le petit appartement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il regarda véritablement les lieux. Il n'avait pas fait attention et avait transplané directement lorsqu'il avait soutiré l'adresse à l'apothicaire. Tellement de personnes en voulaient à Saint Potter depuis la fin de la guerre, et au moindre coup de pression, son adresse était donnée. C'était étrange qu'il soit encore vivant…

En tous cas, il était dans un quartier moldu et heureusement que Lucius avait transplané directement devant sa porte, vide de tout voisin de palier. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un Moldu avec sa robe et sa potion en main.

Pourquoi Potter était-il venu se perdre dans le monde moldu ? Il n'avait même pas une maison mais un petit appartement au quatrième étage. Lucius pouvait voir un salon plutôt minuscule, une cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres. Médiocre pour le Sauveur…

Et puis, l'endroit était rempli d'objets étranges que Lucius ne pouvait nommer. Il y avait un grand rectangle noir dans le salon, des petits carrés sur les murs et un grand meuble blanc brillant dans la cuisine, qui s'allumait quand on l'ouvrait.

Lucius ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il était curieux.

« Les lasagnes vous conviennent ? » demanda Harry, mettant le plat au four.

« Tant qu'il n'y a pas de poison… » grogna Lucius.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et regarda attentivement l'homme en face de lui s'asseoir avec précaution, le louveteau sur les genoux. Il était sur le banc et Harry alla s'installer à côté de lui sous son regard suspicieux. Il se pencha pour pouvoir caresser Lily, qui tremblait toujours un peu dans les bras du Lord.

« Pardon Lily… » dit doucement Harry, gêné de faire sa confession devant Lucius Malfoy en personne. « J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas la bonne potion. Et je n'aurais pas dû crier. Reviens-moi vite, ma princesse. »

Lucius renifla mais ne dit rien, à la grande surprise du Gryffondor qui pensait qu'il se jetterait sur l'occasion pour l'humilier. Ils passèrent un long moment dans un silence légèrement inconfortable, Harry caressant l'animal et Lucius regardant simplement son environnement sans leur prêter attention. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque la sonnerie du timer retentit, le Lord sortant même sa baguette de sa manche en un quart de seconde. Harry fronça les sourcils à ce geste et se leva.

« Les lasagnes sont prêtes, » dit-il simplement.

Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et, avec quelques sorts informulés, dressa la table et fit venir le plat. Dans un bol, il plaça la viande fraîche et hachée, tandis que dans un autre, il versa du lait. Il plaça le tout sur le banc sur lequel l'autre homme était assis, puis alla s'installer sur le siège en face pour servir.

Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, le louveteau toujours blotti sur les genoux de Lord Malfoy. Harry avait envie de partager son angoisse pour sa fille, avait envie de se mettre en colère contre Lucius pour l'avoir mis dans une telle situation, mais il se retrouvait à regarder l'homme et se poser mille questions.

Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air d'expérimenter en mangeant un simple plat de lasagnes ? Pourquoi ce sourcil relevé et cet air agréablement surpris ? Pourquoi l'homme avait simplement plié avec cette menace ridicule ? Pourquoi ne l'insultait-il pas ?

« C'est bon ? » demanda finalement Harry.

« C'est potable. »

« Vous n'aviez jamais mangé de lasagnes auparavant ? »

« Effectivement, » répondit succinctement Lucius, posant une main sur le louveteau.

« Comment se fait-il qu- »

« Potter, votre animal commence à trembler. Sa fourrure est moite, je pense que sa température monte en flèche. »

« Merde… » grogna Harry en posant ses couverts.

Il se leva et contourna le banc pour plonger ses doigts dans les poils doux du petit animagus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » haleta-t-il.

« Avez-vous si peu de mémoire ? » grogna Lucius. « Un bain d'eau froide. Immédiatement. »

Harry se releva et courut jusque dans la salle de bain pour ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retourna et vit sur le pas de la porte, un immense loup arctique d'un blanc pur. L'animal avait refermé sa mâchoire sur le dos du petit louveteau gris foncé qui était totalement inerte entre ses dents.

En quelques secondes, Harry tenait fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts et la dirigeait vers le grand loup blanc, un sentiment de trahison profondément logé au fond de sa poitrine. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer.

Le Gryffondor essaya de comprendre. Pourquoi l'homme était devenu un loup ? Pourquoi faisait-il du mal à sa petite fille alors que tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à maintenant ? Il avait même semblé inquiet pour Lily auparavant.

Le loup baissa le regard sur la baignoire, puis regarda à nouveau Harry.

D'un mouvement rapide et fluide, il sauta élégamment dans l'eau froide et posa le petit animal qui, aussitôt, se mit à japper d'inconfort dans ce nouvel environnement gelé.

Harry souffla profondément et abaissa le bras.

C'était une technique de transport.

Lord Malfoy n'avait pas fait de mal à Lily. Il la transportait simplement. Le Gryffondor ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'homme s'était transformé, mais lorsqu'il le vit s'asseoir en grognant dans la baignoire, Lily venant aussitôt se blottir contre lui, il conclut que c'était pour ne pas laisser Lily seule dans le froid.

Une telle attention intrigua profondément Harry, qui continua de regarder le duo improbable dans sa salle de bain. Les jours à venir allaient être déconcertants…

.oOo.

« N'en avez-vous pas marre ? » grogna Lucius.

« De quoi ? » questionna Harry, soufflant sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Il était installé sur le canapé et portait un pyjama rayé ainsi que de grosses chaussettes de laine. Lily était sur ses genoux, enroulée dans plaid écossais offert par l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor, le Professeur McGonagall, et il allumait la télévision pour un nouvel épisode d'une série américaine divertissante, quoiqu'un peu idiote. Aujourd'hui, il allait savoir si le mariage aurait lieu ou si la femme amoureuse du héros allait l'interrompre pour lui déclarer sa flamme.

« De cet objet dévastateur, » répondit l'homme en désignant la télévision. « Nous avons des milliers d'ouvrages merveilleusement écrits. Des livres capables de raconter des histoires, d'apprendre des choses et de développer nos capacités cérébrales. Vous vous abrutissez devant ce genre de choses ! »

« Effectivement, » répondit négligemment Harry. « Mais quand j'ai besoin de me détendre, ce n'est pas en apprenant des choses ou en lisant un bouquin dont je ne comprends pas la moitié des mots. C'est une télévision par Merlin, pas l'esprit du diable ! »

« Mais vous reconnaissez que ce genre de programme vous rend plus idiot à la minute ! »

« Si vous voulez, ça ne m'empêchera pas de regarder… » grogna Harry.

Lucius soupira et fit un mouvement de baguette pour faire venir à lui une tasse de thé depuis la cuisine. Ce mouvement familier fit prendre conscience à Harry que le Serpentard était là depuis une semaine maintenant.

Lily allait mieux et ne souffrait plus de sa grippe. Elle était simplement coincée dans cette apparence de louveteau et prenait son mal en patience. Lucius les avait aidés pour chaque geste du quotidien. Il avait passé ses nuits sous forme de loup, enroulé autour de Lily pour la réconforter, avait apporté des livres à Harry pour l'aider à comprendre les habitudes des canidés, et avait aidé lors du bain que Lily détestait.

La Médicomage envoyait une lettre tous les deux jours pour les tenir au courant de l'avancement de l'analyse de la potion, mais ne donnait pas de date pour un retour à la normale. Pour le moment, le travail suivait son cours.

Cela avait pris trois jour pour que Lily accepte Harry. Pour qu'elle puisse s'approcher de lui sans trembler. Une fois cette étape franchie, elle avait pu se décoller de Lucius et celui-ci avait eu la possibilité de partir. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était resté chez eux et avait continué à aider, tout en balançant des sarcasmes et des insultes qui étaient loin d'être méchantes. Aucun d'eux n'avait abordé le sujet et ils restaient dans cette configuration étonnante.

Chaque jour, Lucius partait et revenait une heure plus tard, vêtu de robes propres et muni d'un pochette avec quelques parchemins. Il s'installait au bureau dans le salon et lisait, rédigeait des lettres, signait des contrats qu'il expédiait ensuite grâce au hibou de Harry. Puis il passait la journée à lire, caressant Lily qui faisait souvent une sieste sur ses genoux.

Parfois, il changeait de forme et jouait avec le louveteau. Ils couraient dans tout l'appartement, s'attrapant, se mordillant, se roulant par terre. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats devant cet affichage. Il avait même consenti à laisser sa fille seule avec l'homme, pour aller faire des courses, ou pour se rendre au bureau des Aurors et prendre quelques dossiers à étudier chez lui. Il en était venu à faire confiance à Lucius Malfoy. En quelques jours seulement. C'était invraisemblable.

Peut-être était-ce parce que la forme de Lucius lui rappelait Remus. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait lu que les personnes ayant un loup comme forme Animagus étaient des protecteurs, capables de tout pour ceux qui faisaient partie de leur meute.

Lily faisait-elle partie de la meute de Lucius ? Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute si elle était devenue un loup.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? » demanda brusquement Harry, revenant au moment présent.

Lucius se tendit sur son siège et lui lança un regard menaçant.

« Si je vous gêne, je peux toujours partir, » cracha-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit précipitamment Harry. « Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça… J'avais juste imaginé qu'une fois débarrassé d'elle, vous partiriez sans demander votre reste. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'adoucirent légèrement, mais il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se tourner pour regarder la télévision, soufflant sur son thé fumant entre ses mains. Harry soupira et se tourna à son tour pour regarder la série qu'il attendait. Ca avait commencé depuis une minute, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser, » souffla Malfoy après un moment silencieux.

Harry revint immédiatement à Lucius et oublia totalement le mariage tant attendu se déroulant sur l'écran. L'homme reprit :

« Vous savez sûrement que les animagus ont certaines caractéristiques en commun avec leur animal. Les loups sont protecteurs. Que ce soit pour lui ou pour sa famille, un loup peut duper son adversaire, mais aussi combattre avec bravoure. Il va tout faire pour rester en vie, et protéger sa meute. J'ai créé une sorte de lien avec Lily à la seconde où je l'ai vue transformée. Aussi dérangeant que cela puisse paraître, je me dois de la protéger. Elle est vulnérable en ce moment. »

« Dérangeant ? » questionna Harry.

« C'est exact. Je n'aime pas montrer mes faiblesses, encore moins devant vous. J'aurais pu brider mes instincts primitifs, mais vous aviez besoin de moi. Et vous sembliez si perdu que j'ai accepté. Sans compter l'horrible chantage que vous exercez sur moi, » grogna-t-il.

Harry sourit, satisfait de lui-même. Il réfléchit un moment puis fronça les sourcils, posant une question qui le démangeait, bien qu'il sache que Lucius réagirait peut-être de la mauvaise manière.

« Mais... Qu'en est-il de la guerre ? » demanda-t-il. « En rejoignant Voldemort, vous avez clairement mis votre vie et celle de votre famille en danger. »

L'homme se raidit et grogna de mécontentement. Après quelques secondes, il répondit néanmoins :

« Nous sommes toujours vivant, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-il. « Je vous l'ai dit, un loup peut duper son adversaire. Il sait aussi reconnaître lorsqu'il ne fait pas le poids, il courbe l'échine et l'accepte. Jusqu'à trouver un moyen de se défaire de la situation… Ce moyen, c'était vous Potter. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier être rabaissé au terme de moyen… » siffla Harry.

« Mon père m'a forcé à devenir Mangemort. J'ai survécu. Ma famille aussi. Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis fier de ce que j'ai fait, ou de mon parcours. L'essentiel étant que j'ai assez couvert mes arrières pour m'assurer de ne pas finir à Azkaban et que mon fils soit lui aussi vivant et libre. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant cette logique qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » reprit Lucius en regardant Lily. « Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Mais si vous voulez que je retourne chez moi, je peux partir. »

« Non… » souffla Harry. « Je suis content qu'elle ne traverse pas tout cela seule. Vous pouvez communiquer avec elle mieux que quiconque. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait et ce qu'elle pense. Et puis… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas habité avec quelqu'un d'autre… Ca fait du bien… » murmura-t-il ensuite.

« Bien, alors je reste. De toute façon, vous me tenez encore par cet affreux chantage, » grogna Lucius.

« C'est vrai, » sourit Harry.

Il y eut un long silence, entrecoupé des interactions de la télévision, durant lequel Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il avait découvert au cours du bal du Ministère l'année précédente. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec- » commença-t-il.

« Non, Monsieur Potter, » le coupa Lucius. « Il est hors de question que nous abordions ce sujet. »

Harry ricana mais n'argumenta pas. Il se tourna vers la télévision, constatant qu'il avait totalement raté la scène qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. L'héroïne embrassait à pleine bouche l'homme qui était censé se marier avec une autre.

« Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous fasciner dans ce genre de dépravation ? » demanda Lucius.

« Dépravation ? » se moqua le Gryffondor. « Ils s'embrassent, c'est tout. »

« Devant tout ce monde ? » gronda l'homme. « Le baiser est un acte intime et ne se partage pas, devant qui que ce soit. »

Harry fixa l'homme à côté de lui, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

« Vous êtes coincé, » dit-il finalement, avec étonnement.

« Nullement, » répondit Lucius en levant le nez. « Je respecte ma propre vie privée et celle de la personne qui la partage, c'est tout. »

« Vous n'avez jamais embrassé Narcissa en public ? »

Lucius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un sourire narquois.

« Je n'ai pas souvent embrassé Narcissa. En public ou non. »

« Vous n'aimez pas ça ? » demanda Harry, confus.

Lucius ricana et Harry crut entendre un "quelle naïveté…" sifflé à travers ses dents. Il observa sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que l'homme daigne enfin lui répondre.

« J'aime les baisers, Potter. Rien n'est plus réconfortant qu'une telle étreinte après une journée difficile au travail, » dit Lucius en désignant la télévision. « Narcissa n'est tout simplement pas la personne de qui je souhaite recevoir cette étreinte. »

Le cerveau d'Harry était en surchauffe alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour essayer de comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire. Lucius disait qu'il ne voulait pas embrasser Narcissa. Mais… Ils étaient mariés. Pourquoi-

« Un mariage de convenance, Potter, » expliqua l'homme, interrompant ses pensées. « Narcissa est mon épouse uniquement grâce aux arrangements de nos familles. Nos pères respectifs ont signé un contrat. »

« Mais… Vous ne vous aimez pas ? » haleta Harry.

« J'ai une affection particulière pour elle, » répondit soigneusement Lucius. « Mais elle n'est pas ce que je recherche dans une relation. N'avez-vous jamais lu la Gazette ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » grogna Harry. « Avec ce qu'ils ont pu raconter sur moi, je sais mieux que personne à quel point ce que les journalistes écrivent n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. »

Lucius plissa les yeux, entre la moquerie et l'incompréhension.

« Je suis gay, Potter, » dit-il finalement. « J'ai parfois été surpris par un satané photographe à entrer dans un hôtel avec un homme. Et ces torchons en ont parlé pendant des jours à chaque fois, élaborant des histoires invraisemblables. »

« Vous… Vous trompez Narcissa ? » haleta Harry. « Avec des hommes ? »

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais juré fidélité, » contra Lucius. « Et elle est parfaitement libre de faire la même chose. Ce n'est pas un secret entre nous. »

« Mais… Et ça ? » s'exclama Harry en montrant à nouveau la télévision sur laquelle le couple semblait partir en voyage.

« Ca ? » questionna Lucius.

« L'amour. La passion. La fougue. Vous ne recherchez pas ces choses dans votre vie ? »

« Tout cela n'est pas réel, » siffla Lucius. « Ce que vous voyez sur ces images ne sont que les fantasmes de petits auteurs minables et malheureux. Je suis terre à terre. Une histoire d'amour comme celle-ci est impossible. Ce qui est possible en revanche, c'est de signer un contrat de mariage faisant monter un patrimoine, acquérir des partenaires commerciaux et des associés. Le plaisir charnel vient plus tard. »

Harry pensa sincèrement qu'il allait s'énerver. Comment Lucius pouvait avoir une vision de la vie aussi réductrice ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'une union, quelle qu'elle soit, n'était qu'un accord entre deux personnes ? Il regarda le Serpentard, prêt à se battre pour lui faire comprendre sa propre vision des choses, lorsqu'il se figea.

« Je suis triste pour vous, » souffla-t-il.

« Triste ? » demanda Lucius avec incompréhension, surpris de ne pas être écorché vif par le grand défenseur de l'amour.

« Vous avez si peu foi en l'humanité pour penser de cette façon… Si la moindre interaction de votre vie devient un échange commercial, ou un moyen de combler un manque, je vous plains sincèrement. »

Lucius savait qu'il aurait dû s'offusquer. Il savait qu'il aurait dû hurler contre cet insupportable Gryffondor trop sentimental. Il savait qu'il aurait dû essayer de lui faire comprendre que son point de vue était le bon. Cependant, il se tut, se contentant de regarder son vis-à-vis.

« C'est ça que je veux, » reprit Harry, montrant encore une fois la télévision. « C'est un amour fou et passionnel. Peu importe la personne qui le partage, je veux qu'il n'y ait que nous au monde. Je veux que cette personne m'embrasse dans n'importe quel endroit, qu'elle ose me dire ce qu'elle ressent, qu'on puisse partir au bout du monde sans un Gallion en poche. Je veux que la seule chose qui puisse me rendre heureux, me rendre triste, me faire du bien, soit cette personne. Je veux qu'elle puisse déclarer au monde entier l'amour qui nous unira et qu'elle se moque de ce que diront les autres. Je veux qu'elle fasse des choses folles pour moi. Je veux l'amour fou, tout simplement. »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Vos croyances vous honorent, Monsieur Potter… » murmura finalement Lucius. « Je n'ai, pour ma part, jamais eu l'occasion de croire ce genre de fadaises… Vous êtes idéaliste, malgré les drames qui vous ont accablés toutes ces années. Il est tout à fait inconcevable pour moi d'imaginer qu'un homme, orphelin en bas âge, élevé par des gens exécrables - oui, les rumeurs sont venues aux oreilles de Draco - qui a été harcelé toute son adolescence par un mage noir, qui a été abandonné par la mère de son enfant, puisse encore croire en ce genre de romance. Votre ténacité légendaire n'est donc pas simplement le fruit des ragots… Je vous souhaite de trouver ce que vous cherchez. »

Harry sourit, d'un sourire si naïf et si vrai, que Lucius sentit son cœur louper un battement. Que se passait-il ?

« Je vous prouverai que c'est possible, » déclara Harry avec un sourire confiant. « Je vous prouverai que l'amour est effectivement la plus belle chose de la vie. Que peu importe le nombre d'associés que vous pourriez avoir, peu importe la taille de l'endroit où vous vivriez et les richesses qui vous entoureraient, vous seriez le plus heureux des hommes avec une seule personne pour remplir votre cœur. »

« J'aimerais vous croire, Monsieur Potter… » murmura Lucius avant de se transformer en loup blanc.

Il sauta du canapé et attrapa la petite louve toujours blottie sur les genoux de Harry. Il la transporta, la mâchoire refermée sur son dos dans cette posture qui avait fait si peur à Harry la première fois et qui était maintenant devenue si familière.

Le Gryffondor les suivit et regarda Lucius poser délicatement Lily sur le lit, avant de faire plusieurs tours sur lui-même pour se coucher contre elle.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir autant à Lucius Malfoy, de toutes les personnes, mais il était heureux de l'avoir fait. Et il était heureux que l'homme se soit un peu livré en retour. Il avait la sensation d'avoir tissé quelque chose de spécial avec Lucius au cours de cette semaine.

.oOo.

« Vous êtes certaine qu'il n'y aura aucun problème ? » demanda anxieusement Harry.

« Depuis quand doutez-vous de mes compétences Monsieur Potter ? » questionna la Médicomage, les sourcils froncés.

« Il s'agit de ma fille, Madame Winter, et je sais que même les meilleurs peuvent faire des erreurs, » répondit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

Lucius ricana face à la tentative flagrante de ne pas contrarier la femme qui soignait la précieuse fille de l'élu. La Médicomage le comprit également et contint son sourire.

« Allez Monsieur Potter, il est temps de lancer le sort qui rendra sa forme originale à votre fille, » dit-elle en s'approchant du canapé, baguette levée.

Harry se déplaça très vite et se tint entre elle et Lily endormie, la baguette appuyant contre son torse.

« Elle va redevenir elle-même n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il pour ce qui sembla être la centième fois à Lucius. « Elle ne va pas se transformer en rat, ou en cheval ? Ca va être ma petite fille ? Parce qu- »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit des mains fortes claquer sur ses épaules pour le tirer sur le côté.

« Monsieur Potter, » susurra Lucius. « Certains peuvent trouver le côté protecteur très attachant et j'étais prêt à le croire, mais à ce stade, cela devient plutôt pathétique et gênant. Donc posez vos fesses sur ce maudit canapé et laissez Madame faire son travail. »

« Bien, » grogna Harry en se dégageant de la poigne de Lucius. « Mais si elle devient un rat, vous ne trouverez jamais de terrier assez profond pour vous cacher de ma colère ! »

Lucius ricana et s'installa sur le fauteuil pour regarder la Médicomage Winter lancer enfin le sort qui ferait revenir Lily à son apparence normale. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que le corps du louveteau grandisse pour devenir une petite fille roulée en boule sur le canapé.

Elle releva la tête, le visage troublé et encore légèrement endormi.

Ses cheveux bouclés étaient aussi noirs que le charbon et ses grand yeux verts étaient plus clairs que ceux de son père. Lucius n'avait jamais vraiment regardé l'enfant lorsqu'il l'avait croisée à Pré-au-Lard ou l'avait vue sur les journaux, mais après deux semaines à s'occuper d'elle, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher des yeux. Il voulait voir à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment.

Elle était incroyablement mignonne, le visage chiffonné par le sommeil, ses grands yeux légèrement humides. Elle regardait ses propres doigts avec incompréhension, comme si elle ne se souvenait plus qu'elle avait été humaine auparavant.

« Mais… » souffla-t-elle.

Tout à coup, elle releva la tête et regarda en direction de son père, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

« Papa ! » hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Harry l'attrapa et la serra contre lui, respirant avidement l'odeur de sa fille. Il murmurait sans relâche à quel point il était désolé et combien il l'aimait.

Lucius détourna le regard de ces retrouvailles et constata que la Médicomage avait déjà remballé ses affaires et partait discrètement après avoir lancé quelques sorts de diagnostic à Lily. Il se leva à son tour pour prendre congé mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix s'adresser à lui.

« C'était toi le loup blanc ? » demanda l'enfant depuis les bras de son père.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il en réponse.

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, la petite fille descendit des genoux de son père et vint enlacer les jambes de Lucius.

« Merci. J'avais peur sans toi. »

Un sourire discret s'étendit sur le visage de Lucius et il posa une main sur la petite épaule de Lily.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, jeune fille, » dit-il gentiment.

Une fois cette étreinte étrange terminée, Lucius se tourna vers Harry qui avait de nouveau attrapé sa fille pour un câlin serré. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Lucius sorte sa baguette pour attirer toutes ses affaires dispersées dans l'appartement. Il les rétrécit et les mit dans sa poche.

« Elle est en sécurité maintenant, » déclara Lucius en désignant Lily. « Avec un père tel que vous, vivant dans un endroit pareil, je n'en suis pas certain, mais je vais tenter de m'en convaincre. »

Harry sourit à la pique lancée mais n'y répondit pas.

« Vous savez, » dit-il après plusieurs secondes. « Vous pourrez revenir la voir. Après tout, la potion l'a définitivement ouverte à la possibilité d'être un Animagus. Je vais devoir la tester pour voir si elle peut se transformer d'elle-même et si c'est le cas… Je suis certain qu'elle serait heureuse de vous retrouver. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, peu importe. _Je_ serais heureux de vous retrouver. »

Lucius eut un rictus amusé.

« Est-ce encore une façon d'utiliser votre odieux moyen de pression ? »

« Oh, non ! Je vous libère de tout chantage. Je vous promet de ne jamais révéler ce que j'ai découvert au bal du Ministère, » déclara Harry. « Cette proposition était purement amicale. Vraiment. »

« Bien… Alors, je verrai ce que je peux faire, » répondit Lucius avec un sourire satisfait.

.oOo.

Harry était au bal du Ministère et n'écoutait pas un mot du discours du Ministre.

Comme chaque année, il y assistait dans le but de réunir des fonds pour l'orphelinat sorcier construit après la guerre et pour soutenir sa meilleure amie Hermione qui tentait de se faire une place au sein du Ministère. Chaque année, il s'ennuyait plus que de raison, passant le plus clair de son temps à s'imaginer quitter la pièce et aller au Terrier pour récupérer sa fille.

La seule fois où il s'était vraiment amusé, était deux ans auparavant. Il était installé à l'une des tables principales avec un tas d'aristocrates ennuyeux dont faisaient notamment partie Lucius Malfoy et étonnement Horace Slughorn. Les tables étaient emplies de fleurs et de bougies, les longues nappes rouges descendaient jusqu'au sol et il y avait au moins cinq couverts de part et d'autre des assiettes.

Harry regardait tout le monde avec des yeux vides, improvisant des dialogues dans sa tête lorsque les personnes parlaient. Imaginer Slughorn expliquer la recette de la tarte aux poils avait fait sa soirée. Mais cela n'avait pas été ce qui avait vraiment égayé sa journée.

En imaginant des dialogues insolites, Harry avait commencé à jouer avec sa baguette qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts sous la table. Il avait eu très envie de lancer quelques petits sorts inoffensifs, mais s'était retenu pendant plus d'une heure. Au moment du service du dessert, l'homme à sa droite lui avait donné un coup de coude dans le bras et sa baguette lui avait échappé pour rouler sous la table.

Harry avait alors soulevé la nappe et s'était glissé en dessous pour la retrouver. Le problème étant qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune lumière et sans sa baguette, il avait dû tatonner un moment et soulever plusieurs tissus avant d'enfin mettre la main sur elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin trouvée, il l'avait allumée d'un lumos et était tombé face à deux jambes parsemées de poils blonds. La tradition sorcière voulant ne porter qu'une robe pour les cérémonies, Harry savait que la plupart des personnes présentes ne portait pas de pantalon, cependant ce n'était pas le plus choquant.

L'homme en face de lui avait des mocassins parfaitement cirés et-

« Monsieur Potter, » fit une voix derrière lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry se retourna et sourit à l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui. L'homme auquel il était justement en train de penser.

Lucius Malfoy.

Ils se voyaient souvent depuis l'accident de potion et Harry en était heureux. Lily aussi. Il y avait une sorte de connexion étrange entre eux et il était certain que cela venait de cette meute qu'ils avaient créée.

Lucius ne l'avouerait jamais, mais le Gryffondor savait qu'il adorait venir chez eux et se transformer avec la petite fille pour courir dans l'appartement, jouant à s'attraper. Il leur arrivait même de faire des promenades dans des forêts et d'établir un immense sort de protection pour que les deux loups aient un terrain de jeu suffisamment grand. Harry aimait ces moments. Il les regardait jouer avec toute la naïveté de deux animaux, sans se soucier de rien.

Parfois, Lucius venait chez Harry pendant que Lily était à l'école. Le Gryffondor travaillait à mi-temps et avait des demi-journées de libres. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien autour d'une tasse de thé. C'était des moments plaisants et souvent, Harry se demandait ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Si la place de Lily était bien définie dans la vie de Lucius, où lui se plaçait-il ?

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé que les prénoms étaient de mise, » répondit-il finalement.

« En privé seulement, » répondit Lucius avec un sourire. « Mais peu importe Harry, j'espère que vous resterez jusqu'au discours du plus gros donateur de l'orphelinat. »

« Je suis bien obligé, » grogna Harry. « J'appelle ces discours : l'instant modestie. Pour ne pas dire le quart d'heure branlette. Je me demande simplement quel gros libidineux va cette année- »

« Et je vous demande d'accueillir notre plus gros donateur, Lucius Malfoy ! » clama le Ministre, interrompant sa phrase.

Une salve d'applaudissements polies s'éleva et Harry regarda Lucius, les yeux écarquillés. Il savait parfaitement que les plus grosses donations étaient généralement de plusieurs milliers de Gallions et n'avait pas imaginé que l'homme puisse donner autant pour une oeuvre caritative dont il se moquait certainement.

Après un clin d'oeil discret et un sourire presque inexistant, Lucius monta sur la petite estrade et lança un sonorus.

« Bonjour, quelle surprise d'être la personne ayant donné le plus d'argent pour les orphelins cette année, » dit-il d'une voix traînante avec un rictus, signifiant à Harry qu'il n'était absolument pas surpris. « Il est donc de mon devoir d'ouvrir le bal, mais avant, j'ai quelques annonces à faire. »

Le public se mit à murmurer, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Habituellement, le discours du plus gros donateur était une accumulation accablante de répliques suffisantes et faussement modestes. Cela n'avait jamais aucune sorte d'importance…

Même le Ministre semblait mal à l'aise et bougeait d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant autour de lui.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais annoncer que ce matin, j'ai signé les papiers de mon divorce. »

Des halètements choqués et des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par quelques protestations étouffées, mais d'un regard dédaigneux, Lucius montra qu'il s'en moquait éperdument.

« Je sais que la séparation n'est pas courante dans l'aristocratie dont je fais partie, mais les temps changent et les gens changent. J'espère donner le courage à d'autres mariages sans amour de faire la part des choses et de se questionner sur ce qui est le plus important : l'image ou le bien-être. »

Certains murmures furieux prouvèrent que tous n'étaient pas d'accord avec ses propos, mais des coups d'oeil en biais montrèrent à Harry que ces quelques paroles feraient réfléchir plusieurs couples de l'assemblée.

« Je prépare cette séparation avec mon ex-épouse depuis plus d'un an. Elle est le fruit d'une décision mûrement réfléchie et personne n'est à blâmer dans cette histoire. Narcissa Black vit maintenant dans une villa qui lui est revenue à la signature des documents et fera certainement bientôt sa propre déclaration à la presse. »

Harry était véritablement surpris. Lucius préparait son divorce depuis un an ? Et il ne lui en avait pas parlé lors de leurs rendez-vous quasi hebdomadaires.

« La deuxième chose dont je voulais vous parler, est quelque chose de bien plus personnel. »

« Plus personnel que la fin d'un mariage ? » chuchota quelqu'un assez fort pour être entendu.

« Exactement, » répondit Lucius.

Il se pencha et leva un pied pour retirer sa chaussure sous les yeux ébahis et incrédules de son public. Il fit de même avec la deuxième et les déposa soigneusement au bord de l'estrade.

« Je veux réparer un préjudice moral. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, on me fait chanter de la plus ignoble des façons. Que ce soit pour que je garde un enfant, pour que je me lève pour faire du thé ou pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin, je vis tous les jours dans la peur que mon honteux secret soit révélé. Alors je vais en parler aujourd'hui, » dit-il solennellement. « Mon fils avait sept ans lorsqu'il m'a offert une paire de chaussettes en laine verte avec un renne marron sur chacune d'elles et un pompon rouge en guise de nez. Il m'a fait promettre de toujours les porter pour aller au bal de début d'année du Ministère et depuis toutes ces années, c'est mon fardeau. »

Lucius releva légèrement sa robe et montra les fameuses chaussettes qu'Harry avait vues deux ans auparavant, sous la table du dîner.

Il y eut des rires discrets, des halètements choqués, mais surtout des regards totalement éberlués de la plupart des invités. Mais le plus remarqué était Harry. Harry qui riait à gorge déployée devant le discours cérémonieux mais loufoque de Lucius. En tant qu'Auror, il aurait dû se demander si l'homme avait été drogué. Il aurait dû renifler son verre comme un Auror en service était en train de le faire, sous ordre du Ministre, mais il savait que Lucius allait bien. Il le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour déceler son amusement presque enfantin derrière ses paroles sérieuses.

« Maintenant que je me sens libre, de mon mariage et de mon vilain secret, je me dois d'ouvrir le bal. Mais puis-je le faire sans cavalière ou cavalier ? S'il l'accepte, j'aimerais qu'Harry Potter vienne me rejoindre. »

Harry cessa immédiatement de rire et envoya un regard noir à Lucius. Cela n'eut pourtant pas l'effet escompté, car l'homme haussa simplement un sourcil narquois, clairement amusé par la situation.

Le Gryffondor s'avança lentement en direction du milieu de la salle, regardant Lucius descendre sans prendre les chaussures qu'il avait précédemment quittées. Ils se rejoignirent au milieu et le Serpentard fit un signe de main aux musiciens qui, après un léger temps d'incertitude, se mirent à jouer.

« Vous savez que je ne sais pas danser ? » demanda lentement Harry, comme si son vis-à-vis était stupide.

« Evidemment. Draco m'a montré plusieurs fois son souvenir de votre première danse au bal de la quatrième année. Bel exploit ! » répondit Lucius en prenant sa main droite de la sienne et posant la gauche sur sa hanche.

« Tout ce cirque pour vous moquer de moi ? » ricana Harry. « Je suis déçu. »

« Et vous m'avez déçu en continuant d'utiliser ce chantage contre moi malgré votre promesse. Faites attention à vos pieds, je suis en chaussettes. »

« J'ai remarqué. Très jolies d'ailleurs ! »

« C'est assez fou pour vous ? » demanda Lucius avec un sourire discret.

« Assez fou ? » répéta Harry.

« Eh bien… Je suis en chaussettes en train de danser au bal du Ministère. Je me moque de ce que toutes les personnes qui nous regardent peuvent bien penser. Ils sont d'ailleurs trop choqués pour nous rejoindre sur la piste. C'est un peu comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Je vous ai fait sourire, puis je vous ai fait grogner. Je pense avoir fait le tour de la liste. La seule chose qui puisse peut-être manquer, est ceci. »

Lucius desserra la main qui tenait celle d'Harry et l'amena jusqu'au visage de celui-ci. D'un doigt sous son menton, il le guida pour lever la tête et ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Lucius s'approcha alors lentement, de façon délibérée pour permettre à Harry de s'écarter s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Le Gryffondor ne le fit cependant pas. Il ne bougea pas en dehors du balancement régulier de ses hanches sur le rythme lent de la musique et après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Ils n'entendirent pas les bruits choqués, les halètements surpris, ni même les cris de joie - qui venaient principalement d'Hermione. Ils n'y avait qu'eux au monde dans ce baiser époustouflant.

L'étreinte resta très chaste mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harry ressente des milliers de papillons dans le creux de son estomac. C'était comme un raz-de-marée dans son esprit et il leva les bras pour les passer autour du cou de Lucius, tandis qu'une main serpentait dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Harry ne savait pas s'il s'était passé une seconde ou une heure. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il regardait dans les yeux intensément gris de Lucius.

« Alors, cette dépravation était celle à laquelle tu aspirais ? » murmura celui-ci en posant son front sur celui de Harry.

« Une dépravation ? » questionna le Gryffondor sur le même ton.

« Un baiser en public. Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que je me demande comment te déclarer les sentiments que j'ai développés pour toi depuis les deux semaines passées dans ton petit appartement miteux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu voulais l'amour fou ? Je te déclare ma flamme, dansant en chaussettes colorées devant des dizaines de personnes, me moquant de leur regard. J'ai envie de tester l'amour fou dont tu m'as si hardiment parlé et après des mois de réflexion, je pense que tu es la personne qui pourrait remplir mon coeur. »

Harry sourit et s'approcha de Lucius, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de trouver l'amour fou en chaussettes. »

FIN

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Me revoici avec un petit OS tout en douceur. Comme dit plus haut, cette histoire vient d'un concours Wattpad et je me suis dit qu'il pouvait être intéressant d'en organiser un sur ffnet. Seriez-vous tenté ? Le problème étant qu'ffnet n'est pas fait pour ça. Je dois donc m'organiser, mais je veux être certaine d'avoir des candidats avant x)_

_**/!\ Le concours serait** : écrire un OS de plus de 1000 mots. Une romance entre Harry et un personnage sombre, considéré comme « méchant » (Lucius ? Severus ? Draco ? Fenrir ? Bella ? Peu importe!) avec une contrainte de texte, d'incrustrer des mots ou une phrase peut-être._

_Vous aurez un mois (environ fin avril 2020) pour publier votre texte et devrez m'envoyer un MP pour me prévenir. Je lirai tous vos textes et choisirai le meilleur selon moi (en suivant plusieurs critères que je vais définir). Pour féliciter le ou la vainqueur, **je m'engage à écrire un OS de son choix** (je me réserve un droit de veto, mais j'accepterai presque tous les pairings et toutes les intrigues) :D_

_Alors ? Si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un MP et je vous mettrai sur la liste pour vous tenir au courant de la suite ;)_

_Epsi_


End file.
